Coming Together
by docsangel
Summary: This is the sequal to Coming Clean. After one of Randi's patients comes to her after trying to commit suicide, Koz and Happy come to help rescue her. Marci is scared of her abusive boyfriend and Happy feels an urge to protect her. To keep her close. Will she take her power back and find love or will he walk away once he knows she's safe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello Marci. I'm Dr Kozik. How are you feeling today?" the doctor asks. "I don't know." I tell her honestly. "Why don't you tell me what brought you here?" she asks. "I tried to kill myself." I tell her. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" she asks. "I was raped." I tell her and look down at my hands as I fight off the tears. "Did you report it to the cops?" she asks. "No." I tell her. "Why?" she asks."He is a cop. He's my boyfriend." I tell her. "Do you have somewhere safe to go?" she asks and I shake my head no before wiping the tear that falls. "Let me make a phone call. I might can help. I don't want you to leave here and not feel safe." she says.

Picking up her phone, I hear her talking to someone and when she ends the call, she says "Okay, my husband and his best friend are coming to get us now. We'll take you to get some things and then head to the safehouse." she tells me and I just nod. A few minutes later, a woman walks in and says "Your husband is here." She nods and helps me get myself together. Heading out to the lobby she introduces me. "Marci, this is my husband Koz and his best friend Happy. Guys, this is Marci." she says. She leads me out to the van. Her husband gets into the driverseat and his best friend is in the passenger seat while she's in the back with me. I look up and see the one she called Happy glancing back at us.

We pull into the driveway and seeing that no one is home, I let out the breath I was holding. We head inside and pack my things as fast as we can before heading out to the van. We're putting my things in the van when I see his car pull up. "That's him." I whisper to Randi, she said to call her, and she nods to her husband that this was him. Koz gets Happy's attention and Mark gets out of the car and asks "Who the fuck are you?" Koz says "We're taking her with us." Mark gets pissed and says "No you aren't. Marci, get your ass back in the house." he tells me and I stiffen up. I glance over at Happy and see him balling his fists up at his sides. "Come on Sweetheart. Let's get in the van." Randi tells me. I get into the van and she gets in behind me. "Goddamn it Marci, get out of the van." Mark yells and I freeze. Randi wraps her arms around me and says "He won't get to you." All of a sudden we hear Happy say "You come near her again and cop or no cop, I'll slit your Goddamn throat." Mark backs off and the guys get into the van and we head to the safehouse.

Walking into the safehouse, Koz and Happy take my bags to the room I'll be staying in before coming back out to the living room where we were. "Tell me what happened." Randi says. "He came home drunk and wanted sex. I told him I wasn't in the mood and he forced himself on me." I tell her. "How long has he been hurting you?" she asks. "Since we moved in together a year ago." I tell her. Looking over at Happy, you can see his jaw twitching. "You're safe here but you don't leave here until he's handled." Koz says and I just nod. "Thank you." I say softly. "Let's get you a shower and some sleep." Randi says and shows me where everything is. Randi walks back into the living room, after making sure I was in the shower, and hears Happy say "That fucker is mine. He won't touch her again." Koz says "We won't let that happen." Happy shakes his head and says "I won't let that happen."

After my shower, I get out and see Happy sitting on my bed. I stop just outside of the bathroom door and he says "Come here." I don't look at him but I walk over and sit on the bed beside him. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I think so." I say softly. "We won't hurt you. Won't let anyone else hurt you either." he tells me. "Thank you Happy." I say and I feel another tear fall. He looks at me and I am looking at my hands. "When was the last time you got any sleep other than the hospital?" he asks. "A long time." I whisper but he hears me. He reaches over and takes my hand and says "I want you to know what we're going to do." he tells me. "You're going to kill him." I say and he nods. "If we don't…" he starts and I stop him. "He'll kill me." I say and he says "Yeah." We sit in silence for a minute and I ask "Are you okay?" He looks at me confused and I say "You looked so mad out there." He squeezes my hand and says "You don't deserve that shit." I finally look at him. Really look at him. He looks at me and he says "I won't hurt you." I feel him lace his fingers with mine and I say "I believe you." He kisses my knuckles before saying "Get some sleep little girl. Randi is here if you need anything and we're leaving the Prospect here." I nod and say "Be careful please." I tell him and he nods before walking out the door.

I had been sleeping for a little bit when I wake up and can't catch my breath. I feel the tears fall as I finally get my breathing under control. I sit up against the headboard and just sit there. All I see is him raping me. I must have sat there with tears falling for a while. The sun was coming through the blinds and I hear a soft knock on the door. I wipe the tears as the door opens and I see Randi standing there. "How'd you sleep?" she asks and I shake my head no. "Woke up about 2am and was scared to go back to sleep." I tell her. "I'm sorry Sweetheart. I can give you something to help you sleep if you want." she tells me and we hear a voice at the door. "I got her." Randi looks at me and I nod my head that it's okay. She leaves the room and he walks in and sits on the side of the bed. "Nightmares?" he asks and I nod my head but don't look at him. He leans down and starts to take off his boots before taking his kutte off. "Lay down little girl." he tells me softly and I lay down under the covers and he lays on top of the covers. "Come here." he says softly and I don't know why, but I feel comfortable with him. I move closer and he pulls me close and doesn't say anything but just rubs my back until I fall asleep.

I see Mark hovering over me and he's thrusting in and out and telling me that this is the only thing I'm good for. I start to fight him and then I hear it. "I got you little girl. You're safe. I got you. Come on. Just listen to my voice Marci. Just listen to me." he tells me and I start to calm down and feel myself snuggling closer to him. I open my eyes and look up at him and he's looking at me. "There you are." he tells me and I go to pull away and he lets me but he keeps one hand on my hip. "Talk to me little girl." he rasps. "He was raping me." I say and feel the tears fall again. "I won't let him near you." he tells me as he pulls me closer again. We hear a knock on the door. "Yeah." Happy says. The door opens and Koz is standing there. "We gotta go brother." Happy nods and I pull away from him. "Randi will be here with you. Don't leave the house until we get back okay." He says and I nod. "I won't." I tell him. He heads for the door and I say "Be careful...please." He looks back at me before walking over and kissing my forehead before walking out the door to take care of Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Happy heads out to the van with Koz and as they get in, Koz is in the back sitting next to Happy and asks "You good brother?" and the rest of the guys look at him. "This one's mine." Happy says. Lee looks at him and asks "You claiming?" Happy looks him in the eyes and says "Yeah I am." and you see the rest of the guys smirk and smile. "You heard him guys. This one's Killa's." Lee says as he pats Happy on the back.

An hour later they have Mark and he's in a warehouse, tied up, hanging from a hook. Lee walks up and smacks him awake. "Wake up you stupid fuck." Lee says. Mark looks up and sees the guys standing there and when his eyes fall on Koz and Happy he glares at them. "Where is Marci?" Mark asks. "She's where you can't get to her." Koz says. Mark starts to struggle against the binds and asks "Do you know who I am?" Lee laughs and says "You're a fucking pig that's tied to the chair." and the rest of the guys start laughing too. Koz walks over and Mark says "You're the one that took off with Marci." Koz smirks and says "Yep and she ain't coming back." Mark glares at him. "Oh, you don't have to worry about us. This fucker is the one that you need to worry about." Koz says as he points to Happy, putting his tools out on the table.

Happy walks over and you see Mark glare at him even more. "Beating a woman. That make you feel like a man? It makes you a pussy." Happy says. "What the fuck do you care? She's nothing but a cheap piece of pussy and she ain't even that good." Mark says and Happy stops what he's doing. "Ah Shit." Koz says. Happy looks at Mark and says "She ain't a piece of pussy. She's my girl. Mine. And you don't hurt what's mine." Happy says before he punches Mark in the face, making his head jerk to the side. Mark looks back at him and says "Untie me and fight me like a man." Happy looks at Lorca and Donut and nods his head. They do as Happy wants and when Mark stands up he says "No weapons and winner gets Marci." Happy nods his agreement and all of the other guys back up, giving them room.

They dance around each other for a couple of minutes before Mark throws the first punch, missing and Happy returns the punch right to the jaw. They go back and forth, both getting hits in before Happy finally hits him hard enough to knock him down. Happy jumps on him and starts bashing his head into the floor. The last thing Mark hears is Happy say "Marci is mine." before he falls lifeless.

After disposing of the body, they head back to the safehouse and I am sitting on the couch next to Randi and she's rubbing my back to comfort me. We hear the door and I start to panic until I see Happy. He walks down the hall to the bathroom and I look at Koz. "He won't hurt you anymore." I nod and say "Thank you. All of you." They all nod and I ask "Can I go check on Happy?" She nods and I walk down the hall to the bedroom they are letting me stay in. I sit on the bed and hear the shower turn off. Happy walks in with just his boxers and jeans on and no shirt. I look down at my hands and ask "Are you okay?" He walks over and kneels in front of me. "I'm fine. Are you?" he asks and I shake my head no. "Talk to me little girl." he tells me. I finally look up at him and say "Thank you Happy. You didn't have to do that but you did and I'm grateful." I tell him. "Listen to me. He won't be coming near you again. Ever again. But I made sure he knew you were my girl. Not his." he tells me. "Will you tell me what happened?" I ask. He moves to sit beside me on the bed and takes my hand. Lacing his fingers with mine he says "He said he wanted me to fight him like a man so I did. No weapons and no one else jumped in. We went toe to toe and he was saying that winner got you. You're mine." he tells me. "Are you sure Happy. He's gone. You don't have to claim me now." I tell him. "Been alone a long time. I need someone by my side that isn't interested in just the patch on my back." he tells me. I look at him and say "Happy I don't know if I can give you what you need." he tells me. "How about this. We be affectionate but we take things a step at a time and work your way back to being comfortable with shit." he tells me. I look at him for a second and take a chance. I cup his face before leaning forward and kissing him softly. He deepens the kiss just a little before putting his forehead to mine. "You're mine." he says. "Okay." I say simply as he pulls me closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am in a pair of leggings and a button down shirt and he starts stripping down to his boxers and gets into bed. We lay down and he pulls me into his arms and we just lay there together in silence for a while. I snuggle closer to him and he tilts my chin up. "You okay little girl?" he asks me. I move my hand to cup his cheek and we just look at each other. I kiss him softly and he deepens it just a little. When we separate, there are tears in my eyes. "Why are you crying little girl?" he asks. I just snuggle into him and he holds me closer. "Talk to me." he says softly. "I've spent so long being scared to breathe so I don't get beat again. I don't know how to be any other way." I tell him. He rolls me over to my back and hovers over me gently. Kissing me gently, he says "I won't hurt you. Won't let anyone else hurt you either." he tells me as he looks into my eyes. I lean up and kiss him softly before we deepen the kiss. The entire time he's kissing me, he has one arm holding him up and the other one is pulling me as close as he can get me. He moves to kiss down my neck and it feels incredible but doesn't go any farther. When we separate, he looks at me and asks "You okay?" I nod my head and say "Yeah. I think so." I tell him. He caresses my cheek and says "I got you baby."

Waking up the next morning, I lay there in Happy's arms and he's still sleeping. I don't move so I don't wake him and I get lost in my thoughts. I feel him kiss the top of my head and I snuggle closer. I place a couple of soft kisses to his chest and look up at him. Kissing me softly, he says "Morning little girl." I put my hand on his cheek and say "Morning Happy." We just lay there and look at each other and I pull him to hover over me. Kissing me softly, we deepen the kiss and I feel his hand slide under the hem of my shirt and lightly rub my side but he doesn't move higher. I take a chance and slowly push his hand up to my breast and he starts to knead my breast and rolling my nipple between his fingers and I moan into the kiss. When we separate, he removes his hand and before he can ask I say "I'm okay. You said a step at a time right?" I ask. "Yeah babe and you did good." he tells me. I snuggle into him and he just holds me.

We get up and head out to the main room and as soon as we sit at the bar, Happy gets up and walks over to talk to Lee while I am at the bar with Randi. We are only sitting there a couple of minutes when one of the sweetbutts walks over and says "I don't know who you are but don't get comfortable. Girls like you don't last long around here." she tells me. "Why do you say that?" I ask. "Honey, guys don't like girls that don't put out. But that's okay. I'll take care of his big dick when you run away scared." she tells me and I just shake my head and walk back to the dorm. I walk in and grab my bag and start packing things up when the door opens and Happy walks in. "What are you doing?" he asks. I don't stop and don't speak. I just keep packing. He walks over and gently grabs my arm and I flinch and pull away. "Please don't." I say as I start zipping my bag up. He steps in front of the door and when I walk over, I say "Please move." He crosses his arms across his chest and says "Not until you tell me where you're going." I shake my head and say "Doesn't matter. Please move." I say softly and the tears start falling again. He takes my bag from me and drops it on the floor. Cupping my face, my hands go to his wrists and he says "Talk to me little girl." I start to sob harder and he pulls me into his arms. Picking me up, he carries me to the bed and sits me down. Kneeling in front of me, he looks up at me and says "Talk to me. Why do you want to leave me?" he asks. "Happy, I can't do this." I say and he wipes the tears and just waits on me to continue. "One of the girls came up to me. Telling me not to get comfortable that girls like me don't last long here. That she will take care of you when I run away scared and she's right. You should be with her, not me." I tell him. Tilting my chin to look at him, he says "I don't want any other woman but you and you're not going anywhere. Neither am I. Do you want to be with me?" he asks. "Yes." I say. "Then be with me. If she disrespects you, put her in her place." he tells me. "I don't want to make you mad." I tell him. "Baby, you're mine. I won't get mad if you defend your place. They disrespect you, defend yourself. Everyone here will back you." he tells me. "Are you sure Happy? We've not even slept together and I know you're going to get tired of…" I'm cut off from my rambling by his lips touching mine. "You're mine and I'm yours. I won't get tired of waiting. We will get there." he tells me. I look into his eyes and decide that I can't keep being scared. "Are you sure you still want me?" I ask. "Yeah babe I do." he tells me. I lean forward and kiss his lips and say "Then claim me Happy."

He looks at me like he's making sure and that I am sure before I nod my head and he stands up. I move up farther onto the bed and he hovers over me. Kissing me deeply, he breaks the kiss to take off his shirt as I take off mine. Pressing his lips back against mine, he slips his tongue into my mouth and I moan into the kiss as he takes off my bra. He kisses down my neck and chest as he devours one breast before moving to the other and kissing down my body. Taking off my pants and panties. He buries his tongue in my core and I can't believe the pleasure he's giving me. I moan as I find my release on his tongue. He moves to take off his clothes and I see just how beautiful he really is. He hovers over me and kisses me deeply before he rubs his hard member up and down my wet core. "Are you sure little girl?" he asks and I nod. "I need this Happy. I need you." he tells me. He slides into me slowly and I hear him growl in my ear. "So fucking tight little girl." I wrap my arms around him as he starts to thrust in and out slow and easy. It feels so good but I need more. "Fuck me Happy. Please." I moan. He growls before his thrust speeds up and he starts to thrust in and out harder and faster until we both find our release. Pulling me into his side I whisper "Thank you Happy." He looks down at me and kisses me softly and says "Thank me by staying with me." I nod and feel him pull me closer and for the first time I feel like I might be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After laying there for a while, I whisper "I'm sorry." He looks at me and asks "For what little girl?" I don't look at him but say "For trying to leave." He pulls me closer and I feel him rub his hand up and down my bare back. Tilting my face up to look at him he says "You're mine baby just like I'm yours. You don't have to leave and you don't have to put up with those whores disrespecting you. "You're my Old Lady and there's not a man in this clubhouse that wouldn't back you if you defended yourself but in this life, you have to step up and lay claim if you want the whores to back off." he tells me. "I thought I just did that." I say, trying to flirt. "That you did but babe, you need to do something in front of them to show that I belong to you." he tells me and I ask "What do you want me to do?" He smirks and says "You'll figure it out." he tells me.

We head out to the main room and I walk over to the bar where Randi is and Happy walks over to where Koz and Lee are. "How are you?" Randi asks concerned. "Better. I um, kind of, um…" I start and she smirks. "How are you?" she asks. I laugh a little and say "Good. Better." She laughs with me and I say "He told me that I need to lay my claim." I tell you. "You do." she tells me. "How do I do that?" I ask. We look over at Koz and Happy and see one of the sweetbutts trying to get Happy's attention but he's ignoring her. "You walk over there and put that bitch in her place and then shove your tongue down his throat." she tells me and I look at her shocked. "You heard me. Go." she says and I take a deep breath before walking over to Happy. I step between him and the Sweetbutt and say "He's off limits now." She laughs and says "Sweetheart, do you even know what to do with a man like Happy?" she asks and that pisses me off. I stand a little taller and say "I know exactly what to do with him." before turning around and grabbing his kutte before crashing my lips with his and he pulls me closer and we are both fighting for dominance before I feel his hands on my ass. When we separate, we are both breathless and I cut my eyes to the side and see her standing there. "You still here?" She looks at me and I turn to face her. "Honey, it won't be long before he'll be back with us. He won't stay with bitches that don't put out." she says. I look back at him and say "You didn't tell her?" and he smirks at me. I look back at her and step closer to her. "Honey, I took what you said before to heart and finally let my man claim me. Now that he's had my tight pussy, he won't ever touch you again." I tell her. She looks at him and he leans down and says "I really want to be back in that tight pussy." I smirk before taking his hand and saying "Why don't you find another dick to worship. This one's mine." before pulling him towards the dorm.

Once inside the dorm, he locks the door and I pull him to the bed. He kisses me softly and says "That out there? You made me proud as hell." I look at him and he says "You showed that whore that I'm yours." I look up at him and say "Thank you." I tell him. He looks at me confused and I say "For making me feel like I'm worth it." He smiles and says "I told you. You're mine baby. Just like I'm yours." he tells me and I smile softly. I pull him close and say "I believe you said something about wanting to be back in my tight pussy?" He smirks before picking me up and my legs go around his waist. He puts me down on the bed and kisses me softly. This time, when we start to shed clothes, he enters me and thrusts in and out slow and easy. The entire time he's kissing me and caressing me. When we both reach our release, he lays his head down on my chest and I run my nails up and down the back of his neck and the top of his head. I don't say anything and after a few minutes, he looks up at me. "You okay little girl?" he asks. I caress his face and say "You make it really hard not to fall for you." Kissing me softly he says "I already have." I look at him shocked and he moves to lay next to me. Pulling me closer, he says "Go to sleep babe. I have plans for us tomorrow." I snuggle closer to him and we both drift off into a blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I lay there thinking about what Happy said the night before. He's already fallen for me. He barely knows me. But, he's been good to me and he makes me feel safe and wanted. I snuggle closer to him and feel him tighten his hold on me as he starts to stir. "Morning babe." he says. I look up at him and say "Morning baby." He smiles softly before kissing me softly. I caress his face and realize that I do that a lot. I pull my hand back and he looks at me confused. "Sorry." I say and he asks "For what?" I don't look away but I say "I keep touching your face. I don't know why but I just can't stop." I tell him. "Touch me all you want. I like it." he tells me before kissing me again. I put my hand on his cheek again and he turns his head and kisses my palm. Neither of us say anything but I can see the look in his eyes. I kiss him softly and whisper "Me too."

After getting out of bed, we head to the bar for coffee. Randi walks over and takes the seat next to me and asks "How are you?" I smile at her and say "I have honestly never been better." She smiles and I turn to look at Happy and he just winks at me. I blush a little and she says "You and him are good together." I look at her and say "Yeah. We are. You know I told him that he was making it hard for me not to fall for him." She looks at me and asks "What did he say?" I smile and say "That he already has." She looks at me shocked and I look back at Happy with a smile on my face.

He walks over and as soon as he gets to me, he kisses me softly and looks at Randi before saying "Morning Randi. Where's your Old Man?" Before she can answer, he says "Right here." Koz walks up and hugs Happy before kissing Randi and asks "How are you doing?" I look up at Happy before looking back at him and saying "Best I've been in a while." before snuggling closer to Happy.

After coffee, he says "I want to take you somewhere." Getting onto his bike, we head off the lot. We ride around for a while and then pull up to this little one story house. Getting off the bike, I look around a little while he gets off the bike. He takes my hand and leads me to the door before unlocking it. We walk inside and I stand there and look around while he's taking his kutte off. I turn to look at him and he pulls me to the kitchen table and sits me in a chair. "I'll be right back." he tells me before walking down the hall. He walks back in with a case in his hand. "What's that?" I ask. "My tattoo kit." he tells me and I look at him confused. "You remember me telling you about my crow?" he asks and I nod. "Thought we could put it right here." He says and lightly rubs his fingers on my forearm. "Are you sure?" I ask shocked. "Fuck yeah." he says before kissing me hard and I pull back with a smile on my face and say "Well let's get started." He smiles wide and says "I fucking love you little girl." I look at him shocked before I smile and say "I love you."

An hour later, I have his crow tattoo and I stand from the chair. I take his hand and say "Time to claim your Old Lady." He picks me up and carries me to bed. Hovering over me he kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too Hap. Thank you." He kisses me deeply before we start shedding clothes and he claims me for the first time as his Old Lady...in our bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Happy's chest. I start placing kisses to his chest and kiss up his neck and start gently sucking on his pulsepoint while reaching between us and stroking his already hard member. He starts to wake up and I feel him pull me closer. I move to kiss his lips and he deepens the kiss before moving to hover over me. I feel him at my entrance and I whisper against his lips "Claim me Happy." He enters me slowly and starts to thrust in and out slow and easy. I cup his face and say "I won't break." He crashes his lips with mine and starts almost slamming into me and I can't help but moan as I lose myself to him. Turning me over onto my stomach, he starts slamming into me again and pulls me up to hold me against him while he fucks me. One hand reaches between my legs and rubs my bundle of nerves and the other hand is up around my throat, squeezing slightly. I find my release again before he finds his inside me. Lying on the bed, catching our breath, he looks at me and says "Come here." I move over and put my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head. "You okay?" he asks. I snuggle closer to him and say "I'm good baby. I promise."

We get up and head out to the diner for breakfast and as soon as we are done, we head to the clubhouse. Walking in, we walk to the bar and Kelly walks over with Randi. "How you doing baby?" Kelly asks. "Good. Really good." I say and Happy pulls me closer. "I'm gonna talk to Lee a minute." Happy says and I nod. He kisses me before walking over to where Lee is standing. I watch him walk over and one of the club girls walks over to us and asks "Coffee doll?" I nod and she puts a coffee in front of me. We spend the rest of the day there before the party starts that night.

I'm still a little uneasy when there's a crows but Happy and the guys keep me close. I am sitting in Happy's lap while he talks to Koz and it starts getting hot and smokey inside the clubhouse and I say "I'm going to get some air." Happy nods before kissing me softly and I stand. Randi gets up with me and we walk outside and to one of the picnic tables. I lean forward with my elbows on my knees and Randi does the same. "You okay?" she asks. I look down at my hands and say "You know it's been so long since I've been this okay." I look over at her and smile softly and see her smile back. "You look happier than when you got here. And you're fitting in here pretty well." she tells me and I sit up. "I feel like I am. I mean, the guys have been really good to me and making sure I feel safe and comfortable. You and Kelly have become like sisters to me and Happy...Happy is just...he's the best thing that's happened to me." I tell her. "That's good to hear. He loves you, you know." she tells me. "I know. I love him too." I tell her and she smiles wide. She nudges my shoulder with hers and says "Looks like he can't stay away too long." before standing to meet Koz who walks out with Happy. Happy walks over to me and I stand up. He pulls me close and asks "You good?" I smile up at him and say "Yeah baby. I'm good." before pulling him down to me and kissing him softly. I take his hand and pull him towards the door. "What are you doing little girl?" he asks as he pulls me back to him and I say "Taking my Old Man to bed." I say and start to pull him back to the dorm to spend the rest of the night with the man I love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. Walking out to the main room, I move to the bar and the prospect puts a cup of coffee in front of me. "Thanks" I say and she nods before moving on. I turn to look for Happy and I don't see him or any of the other guys. Kelly walks up and says "They're in church." I look at her concerned and she says "Happy will fill you in when they get out." I nod and turn back to my coffee, my mind wondering. I am lost in my thoughts when Happy walks up next to me and says "Dorm." I nod and follow him to the dorm.

We walk in and he closes and locks the door and he moves to the bed and sits down, putting his head in his hands. I stay by the door. "Happy?" I ask. He looks up but doesn't look at me. "Come here." he says. I walk closer but not within reach. He holds out his hand but I don't take it. "What's wrong Happy?" I ask. He lowers his hand and pats the seat next to him but I don't move. "Just tell me. Did I do something wrong?" I ask, looking down at my hands. "No baby. I did." he tells me and he finally looks at me and I'm fighting off tears. "Do you need me to leave?" I ask. He gets up and steps in front of me and I step back. "Is there someone else?" I ask. "No. Not anymore." he tells me. I shake my head and turn for the door. When I go to open the door, he closes it back and has both hands on the door, blocking me in and I'm still facing the door. "Please let me go." I whisper. "Little girl, I need you to listen to me." he says and I don't move. "I didn't cheat on you. Gash I hooked up with before we met went and had my crow tattooed on her. I didn't tell her to do it." he tells me and I put my forehead against the door and start to sob. I feel his arm go around me and he pulls me back against him. I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck and sob into the crease of his neck. "I'll fix this little girl." he tells me. I pull away and wipe my tears and I stand tall, remembering who's Old Lady I am. "You find her. I take it off." I tell him and he smirks. Cupping my face, he kisses me softly and says "I love you little girl. You are the only one." he tells me. "I love you Happy." I say with my forehead to his.

Walking out to the main room, after I splash water on my face, we head to the bar. Lee walks up and says "Prospects are watching her." I turn to the bar and ask the croweater for two shots. She puts them in front of me and I hand her one since she's one that's nice to me. "Take it with me." I say and she does. Lee looks at me and then Happy and Hap says "This one's hers." Lee looks at me and nods and his phone rings. "Yeah...Good...Be there in a few." He looks at Happy and says "Prospects have her. Took it upon themselves to get her in the van." he tells us and I nod. "One more please." I say and the croweater pours me one more and I down it before turning to Happy and saying "Let's go."

Pulling up to an area in the woods, we see that the Prospects have her tied up and on the ground, watching her. We walk up and Happy has his fingers laced with mine. He lets go and walks over to her. He kneels down and says "You thought you could give yourself my crow and I wouldn't find out?" She looks at him and he removes her gag. "I'm the one that was supposed to be your Old Lady. I did everything for you." she says and I am just standing back next to Lorca, listening. "What do you think you did for me?" he asks. "I took care of you. I cleaned up after you. I let you use me to get off…" she rambles and he says "Half the guys at the clubhouse used you to get off. You didn't do shit for me. You ain't shit to me." he says before standing. "Come here." He tells me and I step forward. "This is my Old Lady. She has the crow that _I _gave her." he says. I look at her and ask "Where is it?" She looks at me and glares but doesn't answer. Happy steps up and asks "Where is it?" and she still doesn't answer. "Cut her clothes off her." he says and the Prospects do what they were told. We see it on the back of her shoulder and Happy gets down and looks at it. "That looks like shit." he says. "Come here little girl." he says and shows her the one he gave me. "This is what it should look like." he tells her before kissing me softly. "Do what you need to do babe." I nod.

Looking over at Donut, I ask "Can you get the can out of the van please?" He nods before getting the gas can for me. He walks over and hands it to me. "You fucking whore. You thought you could get his crow and what? I'd walk away? I'd let you have him? You really are a stupid cunt. This man is mine. MY Old Man. The love of MY life. The man I plan on spending MY life with. The man that will father MY kids." I say and I start to pour some of the gas on her body. "You whores think that these men actually want you. You think you actually mean something to them. You don't. You know they don't even know your names? They don't care to learn them because you don't mean anything to them." I tell her as I pour more gas over her. I turn to Happy and say "Light this bitch up." and Happy takes a match, lighting it and tossing it on her after the Prospect puts the gag back in. We listen to her scream for a few minutes before she finally dies. "Go on back. We'll bury this whore." Lee says before kissing my cheek and Happy takes me to his bike and we head to the clubhouse.

Walking in, I head to the dorm and he's right behind me. He tries to pull me to him and I pull away. "Don't. Please." I say softly. He cups my face and says "Baby, you have adrenaline running through you, and you need to release it." he tells me. "How?" I ask. Picking me up, he carries me to the bed. Bending me over the edge of the bed, he pulls my leggings down and pulls out his hard member and runs it up and down my already wet folds before entering me. Fucking me hard and fast, he slams in to me as I find release after release before he find his inside me. I fall to the bed and he moves to lay next to me before kissing me softly. "You okay?" he asks. I look at him and say "I think so." I pull off my leggings and pull up my panties before taking off my shirt and bra before climbing up the bed and he stands to undress before climbing in with me. Pulling me close, he says "You did good babe. I'm proud of you." I lay my head on his chest and don't say anything. "Are we okay?" he asks. "I think so. I just don't know how to handle this shit really, Hap. I mean, how many other girls am I going to have to go against to be with you? I have your crow and I'm the one you're in here with but all these other girls think that they still have a chance with you. I don't know how much longer I can handle it." I say as I pull away a little. "I know babe. I know." he says before pulling me back against him. I lay back on his chest and neither of us say anything for a while before we both doze off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a week since the incident with the sweet butt and I have been keeping to myself. I'm barely eating, barely sleeping and barely letting Happy touch me. Kelly walks up and says "Chapel, now." I nod and follow her inside. Once the door is closed, she looks at me and says "Start talking." I shake my head and say "Nothing to talk about." before sitting in one of the chairs and looking down at my hands. She takes the seat next to me and says "You're not eating or sleeping. You won't even look at Happy much less let him touch you. Talk to me." she says. "I know I have his crow and I'm the one he's with but why am I still having to compete for him? Why can't they just leave him alone?" I ask and the tears start to fall. "Honey, you've laid your claim and he gave you his crow. The longer you go without being close to your man, the more they are going to try. You have to stay resilient. They will eventually get the message." she tells me. I shake my head. "I should leave. Let them have him back." I tell her before getting up and heading to the door but she grabs my hand. "He's not going to let you leave." she tells me. "He won't have a choice." I tell her before walking out.

I walk into the dorm and Happy is coming out of the shower. "You okay?" he asks. I nod and say "I think I should leave Happy." I tell him, not looking at him. "That what you want?" he asks. "Doesn't matter what I want." I tell him and move to the closet to get my bag. "It does to me." he says. "What I want is to be able to be with you and not have to deal with those whores thinking they still have a shot with you. What I want is to fucking be happy for once in my fucking life." I yell and start to sob. Happy wraps his arms around me and it's the first time that I've let him touch me in a week. Me knees start to buckle and he holds me up. Picking me up, he carries me to the bed and lays down with me. Holding me close, he rubs his hand up and down my back and says "I love you Marci. We'll figure this out." I sob into him and finally doze off.

I wake up and am still in bed with Happy wrapped around me. He holds me close and tilts my chin up to look at him and he kisses me softly. "I love you." he whispers. I look into his eyes and whisper "Show me." He hovers over me and we start shedding clothes before he makes love to me nice and slow. As we find our release, he kisses me softly before we get up and get dressed.

Walking up to the bar, I am leaned into Happy and he's holding me close. "Can you get my Old Lady a plate?" he asks the prospect. "I'm not hungry." I say. "Don't think I haven't noticed you ain't been eating this week. You need to eat." he says. I look at him and just nod. The prospect brings my plate and I start to eat. I see one of the other sweetbutts walks up and asks "Wanna have some fun Happy?" He pulls me closer and tells her "Fuck off." before kissing my temple. "Come on Happy. You've not touched any of us. We miss you." she whines. Finally having enough, I turn towards her and grab Happy's knife from his belt and stab her in the stomach before shoving her to the ground. "Any other whore wanna push up on my Old Man? Fucking bring it." I yell and they all look at me shocked. Happy takes the knife from me and hands it to the prospect to clean before picking me up and carrying me to the dorm.

Walking inside, he sits me down and kneels in front of me. I look at him as it all hits me what I did. "Oh God, Happy. I stabbed her. Fuck." I say and start to panic. "Hey, look at me." he says as he cups my face. "You did good babe. You defended your spot but I promise none of the others will fuck with me now." and he smirks. "Happy, what if she calls the cops? What if one of the others does? I can't go to jail Happy." I start freaking out again. "No one is going to call the cops. And if they do, we have a clubhouse full of people that will say she attacked you first. Don't stress about it. You did good babe. I am so fucking proud of you." he tells me and I see his eyes darken. "You are not turned on right now." I say. "Oh yes I am." he says before standing and hovering over me to fuck me hard and fast until we both find that blissful release.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lying there, still curled into Happy's side, he's running his finger tips up and down my bare back as I'm draped across his chest. "I love you Marci." he says softly. "I love you too Happy." I say but all I can think about is that I stabbed her. I could have killed her. I feel Happy pull me closer and I just can't shut my mind off. Tilting my chin up to look at him, he sees it in my eyes. "Get dressed. Let's go for a ride." he tells me and I do what he says.

Walking out to the main room, he tells Lee "I'll be unavailable for the night." Lee looks at me and sees that I'm still reeling and says "Okay." before walking over to me. He tilts my chin up and says "I'm fucking proud of you little one." I nod and we head out to Happy's bike. Riding around for a while, we pull up to a cabin. "Where are we?" I ask. "Club's cabin." he tells me. We get off the bike and head inside and as soon as we get inside, he says "I want to show you something." I nod and follow him to the back deck. Looking out, I see a lake. We walk out to the dock and see the moonlight shining down on us. "What are we doing out here?" I ask as I'm standing there looking out at the water. Happy doesn't say anything so I turn to look at him and see him down on one knee holding a ring. "Happy?" I ask, shocked. "I fucking love you little girl. There's nothing in the world I wouldn't fucking do for you. That shit back there at the clubhouse? That showed me I was making the right decision. You defended your place as my Old Lady. Now, I want to make you my wife. Will you marry me?" he asks. I smile softly and whisper "Yes." He puts the ring on my finger and kisses me deeply before we sit on the dock and just enjoy the silence together.

The next morning, we head back to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk in, I have a smile on my face. "You okay?" Kelly asks. "Oh yeah. I'm much better." I tell her smiling. "I can tell. What happened?" she asks. "He took me to the cabin to get away from shit for a minute. We spent some time together and he proposed." I tell her. Her eyes go wide and she pulls me into a hug and I am laughing. "You tell her?" Happy asks. "Yeah, she did." Kelly says. "Tell you what?" Lee asks. "Killer here proposed to his Old Lady." Kelly says and Lee pulls us into hugs and the prospect starts pouring shots. Lee announces that we are getting married and the party starts.

Sitting around the clubhouse, one of the sweetbutts walks over and I think she's going to start shit but she looks at me and Happy "You guys need another beer?" Happy looks at her and nods and she heads off to get it. I look at Happy and he just shrugs. She comes back over with our beers and says "Congrats guys." We nod our thanks and she walks away. "That was different." I say. "Probably scared you'll stab them." he tells me smirking. "Shut up." I tell him laughing. "Good." I say. Happy looks at me and he has a serious look on his face. "I Love you little girl." he says. "I love you too Happy." I feel his lips find my neck and he starts placing soft kisses there and I just sigh knowing that the others got the message and he's all mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, I'm in bed alone. I get up and get dressed and head out to find Happy. Walking into the main room, Kelly is at the bar and I take a seat next to her. "Where are the guys?" I ask. "Church." she tells me and I nod before taking a drink of the coffee that the prospect put in front of me. I am almost done with my coffee when the guys come out and Happy walks over to me. Kissing me softly, "Let's talk." he tells me and I look at him worried but follow him to the dorm.

Walking in, he closes the door and sits on the bed. "Come here." he tells me and I walk over and he pulls me to straddle him. "I love you." he tells me. "I love you too. What is it?" I ask. He kisses me again and says "Me and Koz have to head down to Charming." he tells me. "How long?" I ask. "Don't know. They got some shit going on and need bodies." he tells me and I stand up and back away a little. "Where does that leave us?" I ask without looking at him. "Being down there, we'll be staying at the clubhouse." he tells me. "Who all's going?" I ask. "Just me and Koz. You and Randi are going with us." he tells me. "You're taking me with you?" I ask. He stands and walks over to me and says "Yeah but we leave tomorrow morning so we need to hit the courthouse today and get this shit done before we leave." he tells me and I smile softly and say "Then let's go." He smiles before kissing me deeply and we walk back to the main room.

Walking up to the bar, I look at Kelly and Lee and ask 'Can you guys follow us to the courthouse?" They smile and nod before hugging us. Randi and Koz walk up and Happy looks at Koz and asks "You gonna be my best man?" He nods and they hug. I look at Kelly and ask "Will you be my matron of honor?" She smiles and says "Yeah doll. I will." I look at Lee and say "I'm not asking you. You're giving me away." He hugs me and says "I'd be honored little one."

An hour later, we're walking back into the clubhouse, man and wife. Walking up to the bar, Lee calls everyone over. "We got a lot going on boys. We have four members of our family leaving tomorrow for Charming. Koz, Randi, Happy, we're gonna miss your asses around here. Marci, honey, you've come a long way since you first walked in these doors. You've been through hell but you still let us in and we are so glad to have you in the family. Especially now that you and Hap finally got hitched." he says and everyone starts cheering as Happy pulls me close and we're all smiling. "Holy shit. The killer got married." Lorca says before walking up and hugging Happy. He turns to me and hugs me and says "I'm happy for you little one." I smile and say "Thanks big brother." before walking over to Happy and feeling his arms wrap around me, pulling me against him.

After we get the party going, I am sitting at the bar with Kelly look over at Happy shooting pool with Koz and I can't help but smile. "You look so happy." she tells me. "I am. You guys saved me but Happy...he…" I start and she says "He loves you." I nod and say "Yeah, he does. But he also wants me. After what I went through, most men wouldn't want someone that's damaged but he did." She wraps her arm around my shoulder and says "You're not damaged anymore." I look at her and smile and say "No. I'm not." I look back at Happy and he nods for me to come to him.

I walk over to Happy and he pulls me close. "You having fun Mrs Lowman?" he asks as he start placing soft kisses to my neck. "I am." I tell him and tilt his face to look at me. "I love you Mr Lowman." I say. "I love you too little girl." before crashing his lips with mine and we hear everyone cheering as he picks me up and carries me to the dorm to claim me for the first time as his wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, we hug everyone goodbye and head to Charming. As we head down the highway, I look up at the sky with a smile on my face before placing my chin on Happy's shoulder. He places a hand on mine on his stomach and I can't help but smile more. I love riding with Happy but things feel different now. Before, it would have been easy for him to walk away but now, we're married. He loves me enough to vow to spend his life with me. I never thought anyone would. We stop for gas and as soon as we stop, I get off the bike and then he does too. "You want anything Hap?" I ask. "Nah. I'm good babe." he tells me. I go to walk into the store and he grabs my hand. I look back at him and he taps his lips with his finger and I laugh before moving back to kiss him softly. "Love you babe." I tell him and he winks at me.

After getting a drink, I head back out to the bike and see Happy and Koz toe to toe with two young guys. I walk over to Randi and she pulls me close to her. "All I said was I wanted a turn with your whore. Looks like we have a two for one." one of them says and Happy steps up closer to him and says "You don't look at her." and the guy just smirks. I walk up and gently put my hand on Happy's arm. "Hey, let's just go." I say. "Yeah, listen to your whore." one of them says. I look at him and reach into Happy's kutte and pull out his gun. I aim it at the guys and say "You should walk away." I tell them and they hold up their hands and back away. Once they are gone, Happy takes the gun from me and pulls me close. "You okay?" I ask. "Yeah babe. You?" he asks and I nod my head yes. He smirks and says "That was sexy as fuck." and I start laughing.

We get back on the road and before we know it we are pulling onto Teller Morrow's lot. Getting off the bike, Randi and I stay back while the guys are greeted by their brothers. "Who are these pretty ladies?" the one with the president patch asks. "Come here girls." Koz says and we step forward. "This is my Old Lady Randi." Koz says. "And this is Marci...my wife." Happy says proudly and I stand taller, just as proud. "Well, when did this happen?" a woman who introduced herself as Gemma asks. "Got married yesterday." Happy says and Gemma pulls me into a hug. "Well, welcome to the family. Ladies, come with me. The guys have church." she says and we follow her inside. She shows us our dorms and then we walk back out to the bar.

When the guys come out of church, Happy walks up to me and kisses me softly. "You good babe?" he asks. "Yeah. Just getting to know the ladies a little bit." I tell him. Clay walks up and says "You guys get some sleep. You have tomorrow off before we have to get to business. "Thanks Pres. Wanna take Marci to Bakersfield in the morning." Happy says and Clay smirks before patting his shoulder and walking away. "What's in Bakersfield?" I ask. "My ma." he says and I look at him shocked before he smirks and places a soft kiss to my lips.

We head to the dorm and shower and get into bed. I have my head on his chest and he has one arm around me and the other is holding my hand on his chest. "You okay?" he asks and I don't answer. He tilts my chin up and sees the worry in my eyes. Moving to lay facing me, he asks "What is it?" I kiss him softly and say "Just a little worried about meeting her." I say. He puts his forehead to mine and says "Don't stress babe. She's gonna love you." I nod and he pulls me close before falling asleep and I just lay there worrying. What if she doesn't like me? Will he stay?


End file.
